


Deep in the Forest

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling, Twilight - Meyer
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the American forest, Remus Lupin finds himself in another's wolf's territory... a wolf who would bring back memories of a time Remus had spent a lifetime trying to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deep in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely [info]tjwritter asked for a Twilight/HP crossover... and well... here's my best attempt. Hope you like it babe!

Remus ambled through the dense forest favoring his right leg. His last meal had cost him a few broken ribs, a lacerated wrist and what felt like a torn ligament in his hind right leg. The bones and skin healed when he transformed back to human form, but ligaments... those took a few days to heal at best and remaining in wolf form with an injured hind quarter was equivalent to a death warrant.

The undergrowth under his feet grew softer as he made his way deeper into the forest in search for a place to camp out in. The air was thick with the pending rain and the deeper he went into the forest, the darker his surroundings grew. When the muscles in his right thigh seized from the long walk, he decided to make a fire, wait for nightfall and transform under the cloak of night before hunting for his evening meal.

His senses were on alert the moment the fire grew enough to make the small embers crackle. He presumed he was not alone in the dense wood. Being on American soil, pretending to be dead in his own country and knowing not a soul in this foreign land kept him on high alert. Sniffing the air, he quickly stood and transfigured his wand into a walking stick as a pair of dark brown eyes emerged from behind a thick tree trunk some twenty meters away.

Smiling, Remus sat back down and using the end of his 'walking stick' he moved the embers around a bit, his face hidden by his hair.

"Started hunting early, I see," he spoke to the wolf in the distance, then looked up into the darkening sky. "Moon's not even full out yet."

The wolf growled, lip curling over long fangs before stepping out from behind the tree. He was truly magnificent. Large, muscular build with a full winter coat that seemed to glisten in the growing dusk. As he drew closer, Remus could see the color was a darker shade of brown than his own pelt and smiled again, never meeting the wolf's gaze.

The wolf sniffed the air and took a step back, shaking his large head, his thick ruff making him look lionesque for a moment.

"Ah, you have ascertained that you are not the only lycan in these hills," Remus said pulling a small package from his coat pocket slowly. Opening it just as carefully, he drew a piece of crusty bread and a bar of chocolate. "I would offer you some, but I'm afraid you'd rather take a bite out of me before sinking your teeth into this bar. Nevertheless..." Breaking the bar in half, Remus placed one half on a rock a few steps away from the fire and sat back down, mindful to hide his injured leg.

The wolf took another step forward, eyeing Remus while sniffing toward the chocolate bar. He huffed and pawed the ground searching for traps as he drew closer to the chocolate perched precariously on the rock. Remus simply waited. If he attempted to run, the wolf would be on him before he could fully transform and if he showed any sign of weakness, the wolf would tear his throat out. Keeping an eye on the approaching wolf, Remus scented the air for the wolf's pack and was surprised to find no scent. He had made sure to sniff for wolf markings as he traversed the lonely wood and had been pleased to find that apart from a few foxes and the bear who had made last evening's meal an ordeal, there were no other predators in the forest.

"So you DO like chocolate," Remus added when he saw the wolf tilt his head back and swallow the bar of chocolate whole. The wolf growled in response, licking his chops to gather all the chocolate from his muzzle and Remus popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth before tilting his head to regard the wolf better.

"You're a loner," he said carefully and laughed when the wolf growled and lowered his head, ready to charge. "I didn't say you were rogue, I simply mentioned that you, like me, are alone in these woods. But," he stopped and drawing his eyebrows together, he dared to meet the wolf's gaze, "you are familiar with these woods." He didn't mention that he also knew the wolf was still an adolescent. Perhaps not in human form, but his pelt lacked any grey which indicated that in wolf form, he was still young and likely unmated. The latter mattered little to Remus, having lost his mate years before, he knew wolves could survive without their mate... it was just a lonely and miserable existence.

Sensing his change in mood, the wolf ducked his head and whimpered just before growling when Remus lifted his head to meet his gaze again. This time, Remus did not smile, he merely looked into the wolf's eyes and let a deep, rumbling growl escape his lips. It was time to remind the pup who was Alpha here, despite his injured leg. If he didn't, the kid would rip into him without a second thought.

When the wolf's hackles rose, fangs bared, Remus stood quickly and seized the pup by the back of the head and pinned him to the ground. He was so quick, Moony exploded through his skin as he bit down on the pup's neck and applied pressure. He would not kill the lone wolf, if the pup yielded and retreated, Remus would simply hunt upwind and traverse the wood through the night leaving the forest to the kid.

Unfortunately, the pup had other plans and as Moony raised a forepaw to pin the pup down and ease the weight off his injured leg, the kid rolled them over and slammed Remus against a large tree trunk. Yelping, Moony shook his head and bared his fangs. Now, he was truly hacked off! He waited for the kid to charge and caught him by the throat, mid-air and threw him across the clearing. MIndful of the campfire, Moony steered the fight away from where either wolf could burn themselves or set the forest ablaze with their wrestling.

The kid would not back down and it was grating on Moony's nerves. His stomach growled and the scent of hundreds of small prey in the forest slammed against his senses as the pup barreled toward him. This time, when they locked it was muzzle to muzzle and though Moony was considerably larger than the pup, his canines were not as sharp. As they reared on their hind legs, thick claws dug into his sides and Moony worried for a brief second that he might be bested until the pup stumbled against a clearing and the pair toppled down a thorny ravine. _Bloody great! Of all the fucking places to end up, they had to find the vines from hell!_

Moony pulled free and scrambled out of the thorny bushes panting heavily then heard the loud yelp behind him. The kid was stuck! He was struggling against a heavy bramble of thorny bushes and vines. The kid's struggles were digging the thorns deeper into his skin. In an instant, Remus transformed and started pulling the long vines away, talking soothingly to the frightened wolf.

"It's alright... try not to move... no... don't bite at it... just... hold still!" He finally had to growl to get the panicked pup's attention and with a few tugs and pulls, he was able to free the large, russet wolf. Taking deep breaths, Remus backed away from the injured wolf and his thigh seized and he dropped to the ground in excruciating pain. It wasn't until the wolf started licking his wounds, that Remus realized that one, he had multiple cuts all over his body and that two, he was nude and being licked in places that really should have antiseptic rather than a wolf's tongue on them.

Shoving the pup away, he tried to draw his legs up and was seized by another spasm sending him toppling sideways. The pup seized the opportunity and sidled up to Remus' back and curled himself back to back before tending to his own wounds. The pup was protecting Remus and it made a small part of the wizard werewolf nostalgic. Sirius would do the same thing when...

"I'm alright," Remus reassured the wolf and tried to sidle away from the pup's soft, warm pelt. "I just need... well, I suppose I need to find some clothes." Looking down at the wolf over his shoulder, he laughed at the look in those lupine eyes. They clearly said, _'you have nothing I haven't seen before'_.

"Well, if it's all the same to you, I'd much rather be clothed around teenagers," he tried to stand and fell over again. This time, the pup pressed his paws on Remus' torso and licked Remus' face from chin to hairline before closing his eyes and transforming atop Remus. When the brown eyes opened again, they were human and his hands were pressing Remus' bare torso down. Remus gasped as the man before him leaned down and rubbed his cheek against his own.

Apart from the bronze-toned skin and dark brown eyes, the man looked a lot like...

"You look like you've seen a ghost," he said in a honeyed voice that made Remus' body shudder. "Name's Jacob. Jacob Black."


End file.
